


oh, i've waited for you

by piperreynas



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Denial, F/F, Internalized Homophobia, That One Trope wherein persons a and b get angry and accidentally reveal Deep Feelings, pjofemslashnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piperreynas/pseuds/piperreynas
Summary: "sometimes she toys with the idea of being able to keep her, whoever she is, wonders what it would be like to wake up to warm smiles and soft hands, imagines trudging to the bathroom in the morning with her soulmate behind her, imagines the other girl perched on the counter as the smell of coffee fills the kitchen in the morning, imagines "good morning" and "i miss you" and "i love you."she ignores the voice in her head that says it will never come to pass. it sounds suspiciously like circe.she meets annabeth chase a month later.".or, reyna and annabeth are soulmates and it takes a while for them to find each other, but they don't mind as much as they probably should. written for pjofemslashnet event 3: reyna ships and 4: favorite au





	oh, i've waited for you

reyna is five when circe sits her down for a Very Important Talk. "you've heard about soulmates," she says, not as a question because circe knows everything, which means she knows that none of the girls go to sleep when the lights go out.

reyna shrugs in response, not a yes but not a no. circe gives her a knowing smile. reyna fidgets sheepishly. "what are they like?" she asks, nervously wringing her hands.

circe runs a hand over reyna's hair, oh-so gently and she wonders if this what having a mother feels like. "they can be good."

"but?"

circe hesitates. "finding them is not always easy." she pauses. "the fates are cruel, child. you would do well to remember that."

later that night she considers the concept; a nameless faceless boy who she will eventually come to love, regardless of age, location or character. Even at her age, the concept seems too farfetched, too good to be true.

reyna asks her sister if she believes or not and hylla's face twists for a split second and reyna considers taking it back. she blinks and opens her mouth but hylla looks the same as she always does, always has on this island: regal, cold. "it doesn't matter whether or not I believe," hylla says carefully a moment later. "you need to think for yourself."

reyna considers this for a moment before saying, "it seems fake."

hylla laughs and smiles down at her and reyna allows herself to bask in this. her sister doesn't usually allow herself to be happy and sometimes, reyna thinks it's her fault. "i think so too," hylla says.

.

.

.

her soulmark doesn't come in until jason disappears. she throws the bowl of jellybeans in her office when she finds the mark on her right collarbone, a knife in royal purple.

octavian does an augur the next day, bends over cotton stuffing for a solid twenty minutes before turning with a gleam in his eyes. "jason grace is dead," he says, his tone wavering between triumphant and somber. his toga is slippping off his shoulder and he's surrounded by dismembered teddy bears, but even then all the campers fall silent. (t _he fates are cruel, child-)_

the mark is still there, after.

.

.

.

percy jackson walks through the gates two months later, and for a fleeting moment she thinks it might be him. and then he mentions a girl and she recoils, resigns herself to the fact that she may never meet her person.

she's not so sure it's a boy anymore, not since she watched gwen laughing with dakota in the mess and wondered what it would be like to run her fingers through all that hair, not since she imagined waking up next to her in the morning. it's not going to be a boy.

sometimes she toys with the idea of being able to keep her, whoever she is, wonders what it would be like to wake up to warm smiles and soft hands, imagines trudging to the bathroom in the morning with her soulmate behind her, imagines the other girl perched on the counter as the smell of coffee fills the kitchen in the morning, imagines "good morning" and "i miss you" and "i love you."

she ignores the voice in her head that says  _it will never come to pass_. it sounds suspiciously like circe.

she meets annabeth chase a month later.

.

.

.

there's something about annabeth that draws her in, no matter how many times she tells herself that she can't, she won't, because she's  _greek_  for jupiter's sake. she doesn't really know what it is; maybe the way she stands or the way she talks or those goddamn eyes.

seeing her with percy makes her want to scream for reasons that she can't fully understand. it takes everything in her not to just walk away after welcoming them. annabeth walks up to her almost as soon as she's done reconciling with her boyfriend.

"i'd like to propose a truce between our two camps. we can't fight gaea if we're fighting each other," she says. reyna blinks; her senators usually aren't as blunt in expressing their thoughts.

"very well," she says carefully, "but if your...friends cause any trouble during their time here, i cannot promise the truce will stand."

reyna watches the gears turn in the other girls head for a long moment before she says, "agreed."

.

.

.

"peace? with the  _greeks_?" octavian hisses, standing indignantly. "they cannot be trusted, i've seen it-"

reyna silences him with a glare. the senators have already begun whispering among themselves; reyna can feel a headache coming on. "no one can fight a war on two fronts octavian, visions or no."

her voice echoes throughout the chamber, cold as ice, and even then it only barely subdues the senators and she is reminded once again of how tenuous her grasp on the prateorship really is, now that jason's befriended not one, not two, but an entire camp full of greek demigods and brought them to new rome under reyna's leadership.

she can feel their eyes on her back long after she walks out of the room.

.

.

.

she takes annabeth to the hot chocolate stand in the morning. it's awkward at first; reyna watches the cobblestones beneath her feet as she runs a finger over the tattoo on the inside of her wrist and annabeth looks up at the buildings while she struggles to wrangle her hair into a messy bun.

"how long has this been here?" annabeth asks, eyes wide.

reyna shrugs. "no one knows. we began building as soon as we got here, i suppose." annabeth hums; her gaze traveles over the high arches of the senate building with something close to reverence; her fingers twitch with a wish to touch (does she know she's doing that?) and reyna's stomach twists. she looks away.

"you've got fire in your eyes," reyna says to her later, because she can't help it when annabeth looks at her like that, and she says it not as praetor of the twelfth legion fulminata but as  _reyna_ , smitten by this warrior, this girl after a few stolen glances and three conversations, and maybe it's just wishful thinking but she swears she sees annabeth blush in response.

.

.

.

the mark has changed. the knife is still there, high enough to be seen but not touched, by her at least, but there's more to the tattoo now. dark lines curl away from the knife to glide across her chest and stop at the underside of her breast where her heart beats. she's met her soulmate.

the only people it could be are jason's friends. it's not piper; the girl is too hung up on jason and leo to be her soulmate which leaves...annabeth.

.

.

.

they leave the next morning. it's not even midday when they board their flying monstrosity but they look tired, weary. leo is hunched over so far he may as well be touching the floor and piper isn't walking so much as she is dragging her feet across the cobblestones.

annabeth climbs the ladder after them, stone-faced, fingers clenched into tight fists, gaze flitting across everyone's faces as if someone's going to jump at her from the crowd, knife in hand.

reyna wonders if she should go with them, even if it's only for annabeth's sake, and almost as if she has the exact same thought annabeth turns suddenly and locks eyes with her. reyna inhales quickly and doesn't look away until the ship takes off a minute later.

.

.

.

the next month passes quickly. reyna throws herself into fortifying the city and ignores everything else: octavian, her praetorship, jason.  _annabeth_. it works well until one night that gaea's monsters decide to leave them alone for a few hours, leaving reyna alone with her thoughts and allowing her mind to wander almost immediately to her soulmate.

about a couple minutes into her brooding, something  _happens_. all of a sudden she feels like she's been dunked into a bucket of ice water and there's a square cloud of mist floating two inches from her face and...that's  _annabeth chase_  staring back at her, only it can't be because annabeth chase is on her way to greece.

"what the hell," reyna says, jumping backwards. something falls off her bedside table and hits the floor with a  _clang_. "what the  _fuck_."

"you...you  _idiot_!" annabeth yells, glaring. "you  _knew_  you were my soulmate and didn't say anything-?" she goes on, hands flailing, but reyna can't make out any of it because she's so angry she could spit.

"well what the fuck was i supposed to say? you have a _boyfriend,_ annabeth and i-" reyna cuts herself off, racking her brain for things to say and finding none. she wraps her arms around herself protectively.

annabeth blinks. "my  _boyfriend_? you thought percy was my boyfriend this entire time?"

"well...yeah." reyna fidgets. "you didn't seem interested," she says, defensively.

annabeth opens and closes her mouth. "i wasn't  _into you_? have you seen you? have you _met_ you?" she cuts herself off and turns a bright shade of red.

reyna deflates. "i...didn't know you felt that way."

annabeth laughs shortly. "it is...physically impossible not to look at you and not be drawn to you."

there's a long stretch of silence before reyna sighs. "if i'd have known that you were such a romantic, i definitely would have said something." she means for it to be sarcastic, but it sounds sincere, genuine. she doesn't mind as much as she probably should.

annabeth huffs. "you're coming to see me. i know you have a camp to lead but promise me you'll come see me before this is over?" the  _and we're dead_  remains unspoken.

reyna exhales slowly. "you know i will."

.

.

.

it happens at a cafe in rome. one second annabeth's walking to the parthenon and the next she's stopping in her tracks because there's no way this is happening, there's no way that's reyna sitting at that table sipping a hot chocolate at two PM. "you-"

reyna turns towards her and raises a challenging eyebrow, eyes sparkling and  _god_  she missed her. "took you long enough," she calls, lifting her cup. her lips curl around the rim and in a slight smirk, and annabeth wonders what it would be like to- (so  _maybe_  annabeth gets a little distracted.)

percy looks from annabeth to reyna to the hot chocolate and grins. "i'll give you two a minute."

reyna tips her head in acknowledgement and stretches, standing in a fluid movement and sauntering over to where annabeth stands in the middle of the street, still speechless.

she blinks a couple times before remembering that she's supposed to be mad right now. "it took  _me_ long enough? i haven't seen you in-"

"you talk too much," reyna says, pulling annabeth off the street and crowding her against the nearest wall.

"i don-mph." she pulls away a few seconds later, flushed and wild-eyed; reyna isn't any better.

"you were saying?" reyna breathes, panting.

"shut up," she says, pressing her mouth to reyna's grin, teeth clacking all the way. she wouldn't move if hera paid her to.

**Author's Note:**

> check out [pjofemslashnet](http://vishakanyaa.tumblr.com>me</a>%20and%20the%20<a%20href=) on tumblr!


End file.
